Vacaciones de invierno
by heLii-crazy
Summary: Neji y Hinata invitan a sus amigOs a pasar las vacaciOnes de inviernO en NY...hay naruhina, shikatema, sasusaku, nejiten, gaaramatsuri ... :D ...q pasara en esas vacaciOnes?
1. empiieezan las vacaciiOnees de invieernO

**EMPIEZAN LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO**

Una peli azul iba muy pensativa en un avión junto con sus amigos de curso hacia la ciudad de Nueva York…por las vacaciones de invierno…

En ese avión iban:  
Naruto Uzumaki: Un rubio de ojos azules.  
Sasuke Uchiha: Un pelinegro de ojos como el carbón.  
Neji Hyuga: Un castaño de ojos perlados.  
Shikamaru Nara: Un moreno de ojos cafés.  
Gaara Sabaku no: Un pelirrojo de ojos azules.  
Hinata Hyuga: Una peliazul de ojos perlados.  
Sakura Haruno: Una pelirosa de ojos jade.  
Tenten Ama: Una castaña de ojos cafés chocolate.  
Temari Sabaku no: Una rubia de ojos verde esmeralda.  
Matsuri: Una castaña de ojos negros.

El viaje de Tokio a NY iba a ser muy largo. Se supone que pasarían las vacaciones de invierno en NY, para despejarse, esquiar y divertirse con sus amigos y familia.

-Hinata-dijo un rubio, Naruto- vas muy pensativa.

-Lo siento…iba pensando….e-en que estas v-vacaciones van a ser d-de lo mejor-dijo una peli azul un poco ruborizada.

-Si es muy emocionante-dijo el rubio- me alegra que se le allá ocurrido esta idea Neji, y como dijo que tenían una casa en NY ninguno de nosotros pudo negarse-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

La peli azul solo sonrió ante el comentario del rubio… ella y su primo Neji eran los herederos de las empresas Hyuga por lo cual tenían propiedades por todo el mundo.

Cuando al fin llegaron al aeropuerto de NY una limosina los esperaba…al parecer todos estaban muy emocionado…a excepción claro de Hinata y Neji porque para ellos eso ya era normal. ^^

Todos iban muy emocionados… Naruto saco la cabeza por el quema cocos de la limusina después Tenten, Sakura, Temari y Matsuri lo imitaron, mientras Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Hinata los miraban con cara de NO OTRAVEZ!

Ellos 5 eran los más aventados del grupo.

-Hinata…cuando llegaremos a tu casa?-dijo Sasuke, interrumpido momentáneamente por los 5 que iban asomados en el techo del la limusina, gritando.

-ummmm….s-si no mal r-recuerdo e-estamos llegando-dijo Hinata- o me e-equivoco Neji?

-mmm… no tienes razón ya hemos llegado-ahí está la casa dijo señalando una gran mansión delante de ellos.

DEREEPENTE los 5 que iban asomando la cabeza se quedaron mudos y bajaron…

-Hiii-hii-hii-na-ta… Hinata- dijo Naruto boquiabierto-Esa es tu casa?-dijo señalando hacia la mansión.

-Si…por qué?...n-no es de tu a-agrado?-pregunto Hinata con total normalidad.

-Es enorme-dijeron Sakura, Naruto, Temari, Tenten, Matsuri, Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke.

-Que problemático-dijo Shikamaru.

-Ya vas a empezar con eso, vago?-dijo una molesta Temari.

-Y ustedes ya van a comenzar a pelear?-dijo Matsuri divertida por la escena.

Todos empezaron a reír por el comentario…excepto Shikamaru y Temari quienes se habían sonrojado.

Cuando la limusina paro abrieron la puerta y todos bajaron riendo por lo ocurrido.

-Joven Neji, Señorita Hinata, que gusto verlos- dijo alguien saliendo de la mansión.

-Ohhh! Chiyo-dijeron Hinata y Neji con una sonrisa.

Hinata se volteo a ver a sus amigos…

-Chicos…ella es Chiyo, ella fue nuestra niñera, de Neji y mia,-dijo Hinata explicando-cuando éramos pequeños y nuestros padres viajaban por cosas de trabajo Chiyo nos cuidaba y después de un tiempo cuando ya no necesitábamos q nos cuidara se volvió nuestra ama de llaves.-dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

"_wow-pensaron todos los presentes- Hinata no tartamudeo"_

-Chiyo-basama….hace mucho que no la veíamos-dijo Hinata de nuevo volteando a ver a su ex niñera.

-Sus padres me llamaron y me dijeron que iban a venir y he estado como loca toda la semana para que la casa estuviera lista para ustedes y sus acompañantes-dijo con una sonrisa muy maternal.

-Hemos traído a nuestros amigos a pasar aquí las vacaciones de invierno, así que estaremos aquí un tiempo- dijo Neji.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos ustedes-dijo Chiyo muy alegre.

-Mucho gusto conocerla Chiyo- dijeron todos.

-Yo soy Naruto-dijo el rubio muy sonriente- ellos son Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura, Temari y Matsuri- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Muy bien, entren todos o se congelaran aquí afuera-dijo Chiyo haciendo ademan hacia la puerta.

Todos pasamos mientras el chofer bajaba las maletas del auto.  
Todos pasamos y Chiyo asigno las habitaciones.

-Mi habitación y la de Hinata están a los extremos del pasillo por si se les ofrece algo-dijo Neji entrando en su habitación.

Todos tenían una habitación diferente…  
En la habitación de Sakura había una cama con un edredón rosa que hacia juego con las cortinas y la pared estaba pintada de rosa con un gran árbol de cerezo pintado a mano.  
En la habitación de Tenten, su cama tenía un edredón café y en la pared había pintado bambú y osos panda (los favoritos de Tenten).  
En la habitación de Temari, su cama tenía un edredón amarillo pálido y la pared tenía el mismo color, esta estaba adornada con abanicos de diferentes tamaños y colores.  
En la habitación de Matsuri, su cama tenía un edredón morado y la pared estaba dibujado el mar.

Sin mencionar que cada recamara tenía un baño inmenso, un ropero igual que el baño, una pequeña sala, un jacuzzi y una enorme televisión de plasma.

En la habitación de Shikamaru su cama tenía un edredón café, en la pared estaba dibujado un bosque, la pared adornada con cuadros que tenían ciervo y el techo había nubes.  
En la habitación de Sasuke su cama era azul claro y su pared blanca, y envés de la pequeña sala que tenían los demás, Sasuke tenía un pequeño doyo para entrenar.  
En la habitación de Gaara su cama tenía un edredón color vino y su pared tenia dibujado el mar (como en la de Matsuri).  
En la habitación de Naruto su cama tenía un edredón anaranjado claro, la pared estaba de color café claro y había pintados arboles con hojas cayendo.

Una vez que todos hubieran descansado del viaje, todos nos reunimos en la sala de estar.

-Muchas gracias por tener tanta atención como para personalizar las habitaciones-decían todos a Neji y Hinata.

-Todo fue idea de Hinata-dijo Neji sin prestar mucha atención- ella dijo que se sentirían mejor si había algo con lo que se identificasen en sus habitaciones.

-En ese caso Hinata te agradecemos mucho…fue un lindo gesto de tu parte- dijo Temari, Tenten, Sakura y Matsuri.

-N-no hay por qué agradecer…u-ustedes s-son mis invitados y deben s-ser tratados como t-tal- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Bueno cambiando de tema- dijo Temari-esta casa es enorme!-dijo alzando los brazos.

-Sí, casi me pierdo en mi baño-dijo Matsuri.

-Jajajajajajaja- rieron todos ante el comentario de Matsuri.

A Matsuri se le daba muy bien hacer bromas… _"me encanta hacer reír a la gente-pensó Matsuri-sobre todo si Gaara se ríe, su risa es melodiosa-pensó mientras se sonrojaba"_

-Y bien-dijo Tenten- cuando vamos a ir a esquiar?-dijo cambiando de tema.

-Mañana en la mañana nos vamos a Greater Niagara -hablo Neji –nos quedaremos ahí una noche asi que lleven una mochila con sus pertenencias.

-Etto…si… n-Nuestros padres tienen u-una cabaña en los a-alrededores de Greater Niagara así que n-nos quedaremos allá…ya que e-es un poco retirado.

-Como la cabaña es pequeña tendremos q compartir habitaciones-dijo Neji-Seran: Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura y Hinata, Tenten y Matsuri, Gaara y yo, y Shikamaru con Temari.

Al decir los últimos nombres todos los voltearon a ver.

-Vaya que esto es problemático-dijo Shikamaru.

-Y yo porque tengo que dormir con el vago?-dijo Temari.

-Como fueron l-los últimos e-en confirmar que venían los e-emparejaron juntos, e-es que ya nadie quedaba s-solo-dijo Hinata-e-enserio lo s-siento.

-No importa Hinata-dijo Temari con voz consoladora hacia su amiga que al parecer se sentía culpable-Tendré que dormir con el vago.

Todos se fueron a dormir a sus recamaras personalizadas. Menos Shikamaru y Temari…

-eemm…Shikamaru-lo llamo Temari.

-Qué pasa?-dijo Shikamaru.

-Solo quería…que supieras…que…-Temari se debatía en su interior_, "vamos Temari dile, dile lo que siente por el… no, no lo hare"_ pensaba Temari-yo solo quería que…que…ummm…bueno no importa-dijo Temari desilusionada por la poca valentía que tenia.

-…-Shikamaru la miro extrañado-Temari!

-Si?-dijo ella.

-Que tengas buenas noches mujer problemática-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Temari también sonriera.

-Buenas Noches vago-dijo Temari.

-espero con ansias el día de mañana-dijo Shikamaru muy bajo, pero Temari lo escucho y se sonrojo al instante que subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

**Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo de mi primer fic… :D …escrito de las 2:00 a.m a las 7:00 a.m….  
jajaja...se que es un poco tarde para escribir sobre las vacaciones de invierno...pero no se me ocurria otra cosa...!**

**SAYONARA.**


	2. mOmentOs naruhiina!

**MOMENTOS NARUHINA**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE!

Desayunaron y partieron hacia Greater Niagara. Todos estaban muy emocionados.

Mientras iban el la limosa…

Blablablablablablablabla!-era lo único que se entendía entre tantas charlas.

Tardaron un poco en llegar…cuando llegaron se separaron por parejas para no tener que ir en grupo a todas partes.

-yO creo que sería buena idea si nos separamos por parejas…así no iríamos en bola a todas partes!-dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa viendo a Sasuke.

-Hmp…-dijo Sasuke como de costumbre.

-Yo creo que es buena idea-dijo Neji.

-Si bueno…las parejas quedarían así-dijo Tenten con entusiasmo-Naruto y Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, Shikamaru y Temari, Gaara y Matsuri y Neji conmigo.

-Todos están de acuerdo?-dijo Naruto.

-Si-dijeron todos…mientras se separaban.

NARUHINA!

-Hinata te parece bien si primero comemos…me muero de hambre-dijo el rubio sobándose su estomago.

-Etto…si…está bien-dijo Hinata…que aun pensaba que estaría eternamente agradecida con Tenten por haberla emparejado con Naruto.

Fueron a un puesto a de RAMEN… (Naruto no come otra cosa, hehehe!)

Cuando terminaron de comer ramen fueron a esquiar.

-Vamos Hinata-dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata y corriendo hacia un lugar donde se rentan los esquís-deme dos…-Hinata no podía escuchar nada ya que el contacto con Naruto la dejaba atontada…

-Siiii-dijo Hinata atontada…

-Hinata estas bien? –dijo Naruto.

-Si…eso creo…-dijo saliendo de su atontamiento.

-VAMOS!- grito el rubio muy emocionado.

Salieron corriendo hacia el puente… _"el es tan lindo…aun no salgo de mi atontamiento…da igual…en tanto este con el todo da igual :D" pensaba Hinata._

Cuando llego el momento de saltar para poder empezar a esquiar Hinata se atemorizo y Naruto le dijo con total ternura:

-No te preocupes Hinata, saltaremos juntos-dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la peliazul y con una esas típicas sonrisas que hacían que Hinata se derritiera.

"_No Hinata no te sonrojes…ya da igual de todas maneras me sonrojare-pensaba Hinata, mientras se sonrojaba"_

-Si-dijo una sonrojada Hinata.

Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata, por obvias razones no podían esquiar y sostener sus manos al mismo tiempo.

Durante la bajada Naruto se debatía"_que linda se ve, ush…deja de decir que es bonita, pero lo es"-pensaba Naruto._

Naruto iba sumido en sus pensamientos y Hinata lo miraba con curiosidad.

-N-N-Naruto-dijo la ojiperla

-umh?-dijo Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-E-en que pensabas?-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida.

-Solo pensaba…-Naruto se detuve a pensarlo un momento, no le podía decir que estaba pensando en lo hermosa que era…-Solo pensaba…en…que…será genial quedarnos aquí…parece muy buena idea-dijo Naruto con la esperanza de que Hinata no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

-Ohh! Ya veo…yo también c-creo que e-es una buena i-idea-dijo con una linda sonrisa. :D

Cuando Hinata y Naruto se cansaron de esquiar fueron a la Cabaña para calentarse ya que afuera asi mucho frio.

Ya dentro de la cabaña…  
_"Vamos Hinata tu puedes dile lo que sientes por el…no hay nadie, es el momento perfecto-pensaba Hinata"  
"Que pensara Hinata de mi?...-pensaba Naruto (igual de distraído como siempre)_

En el momento en el que Naruto iba a empezar a hablar el teléfono de la cabaña sono… riiing riiing!, Hinata contesto:

_-Hola?-dijo Hinata._

_-Hola! Hija?-dijeron al otro lado de la línea._

_-Oh… padre eres tu…-dijo Hinata._

_-Si…solo me aseguraba de que ya hubieran llegado-dijo Hiashi el padre de Hinata-esta Neji ahí?...tu tío no para de molestarme…quiere hablar con el…_

_-N-no padre, el no e-está a-aquí, debe e-estar en e-el bosque como s-siempre, tu lo c-conoces-dijo Hinata._

_-Muy bien-dijo Hiashi-entonces luego hablamos, vale?_

_-Vale!-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa._

_-Adiós hija, cuídate-dijo Hiashi_

_-Adiós padre, tu también cuídate-dijo Hinata colgando._

-Era tu padre…supongo yo-dijo Naruto

-Si, s-solo quería a-asegurase de que y-ya hubiéramos llegado-dijo Hinata.

-Ohhh…-dijo Naruto-bueno Hinata…tengo que…que hablar contigo…-dijo Naruto aparentemente nervioso.

-Que sucede?-dijo Hinata _"talves…talves me diga que me quiere…ummm…no, seria demasiado perfecto-pensaba ella"_

-Pues…yo…quería decirte…que…desde…hace tiempo…-dijo Naruto entrecortadamente.

-Si?-dijo una Hinata emocionada.

-_"vamos Naruto tu puedes-se daba fuerzas el mismo"_-pues yo…yo…siento que…pues que…TU ME GUSTAS HINATA-esto último lo dijo en algo así como un grito.

Hinata se puso roja a mas no poder-Enserio?-pregunto Hinata muy ilosionada.

-S-ii-dijo Naruto también muy sonrojado-y quería…saber…si…si tu también sientes lo mismo…-dijo Naruto.

-Etto…a…mi también…me gustas Naruto…-dijo Hinata poniéndose mas roja a cada palabra que decía.

-Entonces-dijo Naruto_ "vamos preguntale, que puedes perder?-Se decía asi mismo"_ –quii-ii-eres s-eer m-mi n-nov-iia?-decia Naruto entre tartamudeos.

"_-Oh…dios, me ha pedido que sea su novia…vamos contesta rápido-se decía Hinata"_

-S-si-dijo Hinata volviendo a su color normal-si quiero ser tu novia Naruto-dijo sin tartamudear.

Al escuchar eso Naruto no pudo contenerse y apreso a Hinata en un dulce beso que hizo que esta volviera a enrojecer.

-Que bien-decia Naruto- Hinata… gracias!

-Por que?-dijo Hinata confundida

-Por hacerme el hombre mas feliz en la tierra-dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

A lo cual Hinata solo sonrio. :D.

**Muy bien he terminado este cap. :D …. Los próximos capítulos serán de las demás parejas, espero y les guste!**

**Sale dejen reviews….encerio ayudan mucho…ayer en la tarde cuando vi mi primer review me puse a saltar como loca… :DDD ….fue genial!  
**


	3. mOmeentOs sasusaku y shiikateema!

**MOMENTOS SASUSAKU Y SHIKATEMA**

**SASUSAKU**

Sakura y Sasuke estaba sentados en un sofá, sumidos en el silencio.

-ammm…Sasuke…-dijo Sakura-no quieres salir a esquiar o a comer algo?-dijo sonriente Sakura.

-No…aquí estoy bien-dijo Sasuke.

-Entonces que quieres hacer?-pregunto Sakura con una pizca de esperanza de que Sasuke se animara a salir.

-Quiero quedarme aquí, en la cabaña-dijo Sasuke fríamente, destrozando la esperanza de Sakura.

-Y no crees que estamos gastando nuestro tiempo aquí?-dijo Sakura.

-No y no seas molesta que trato de pensar-dijo Sasuke volviendo al silencio.

"_-enserio estoy tratando pero SASUKE es demasiado frio-pensaba Sakura con pesadez"_

-ammm…bueno en ese caso-dijo Sakura-vuelvo más tarde-dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-A dónde vas?-pregunto Sasuke curioso.

-No lo se-dijo Sakura pensativa-a caminar o que se yo…lo único que se es que solo estaremos un día aquí y no pienso desperdiciarlo sentada aquí y muriendo de aburrimiento-dijo muy segura de si misma.

Sin más Sakura salió de la cabaña dejando a Sasuke confuso. _"-pero a dónde demonios cree que va?-pensaba Sasuke._

Ya afuera de la cabaña.

-Demonios, como pude pensar que Sasuke me seguiría?-decía Sakura desquitándose con un pobre árbol.-Que tonta, he desperdiciado la única oportunidad que he tenido para estar con Sasuke a solas… pero, el es tan…frio y no me deja acercarme a él-decía Sakura golpeando una y otra vez al pobre árbol.

Alguien se aproximaba a Sakura y ella sin darse cuenta siguió con su caminata por el bosque, llego un momento en el que no aguanto las ganas y se derrumbo…cayó al suelo llorando.

"-Por qué? Porque soy tan tonta? Porque me enamore de el? Por qué?-pensaba Sakura mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas del rostro.

En ese momento Sasuke apareció…parecía¿ preocupado?

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-dijo mirando las lagrimas en los ojos de la pelirosa.

-Yo…yo…-Sakura no le podía decir, "simplemente he estado llorando porque eres un frio, insensible, eso es todo"-Tu qué haces aquí?, pensé que no tenias ganas de salir de la cabaña.

-No las tenía-dijo-pero empezaste a tardar y pensé que no deberías andar sola por el bosque, y tenía razón-dijo mirando de nuevo las lagrimas de Sakura.

-No tenias por que venir, yo estoy bien, y se cuidarme sola-dijo Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Pues no lo parece-dijo Sasuke con aires de superioridad-anda vamos de regreso a la cabaña-dijo intentando tomar la mano de Sakura para levantarla y llevársele de ahí.

Pero en ese momento Sakura cruzo los brazos cual niña y dijo un fuerte y claro: NO!

-Que? Como que no?-pregunto Sasuke atónito por la respuesta de la pelirosa.

-He dicho que no, yo no quiero ir a la cabaña…-dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia el lado contario de donde se encontraba la cabaña.

-Sakura si no vienes conmigo a la cabaña te congelaras-dijo Sasuke tendiéndole la mano a Sakura para que lo acompañase, pero esta se negó.

-Ya he dicho que no, quiero seguir caminado-dijo Sakura alejándose y un poco y siendo seguida por Sasuke-aparate a ti que más te da que te me congele, solo soy una molestia, o no?-dijo Sakura con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

-Sakura…-dijo Sasuke en un susurro que la pelirosa no pudo oír.

Sakura siguió avanzando hasta perderse de la vista del pelinegro…

-Pero que he hecho…-se lamentaba Sasuke- no era mi intensión lastimarte Sakura-dijo Sasuke intentando seguir a la pelirosa que ya iba bastante lejos.

-SAKURA!-gritaba Sasuke-SAKURA!

-Callate-le dijo Sakura desde arriba de un árbol.

-Que haces ahí arriba?-dijo Sasuke meditando lo que le iba a decir a la pelirosa _"-deberia pedirle perdón?, no soy demasiado orgulloso, talvez solo dejar a que se le pase luego volverá a ser la misma de siempre ,pero cuando pasara eso?-Sasuke debatía entre si."_

-Escuche algo…crei que era un oso o algo asi, pero no apareció nada-dijo Sakura en un susurro.

-No hay ningún oso aquí, asi que baja de una vez-dijo Sasuke.

Raawwwwr! [ ] se escucho!

-Lo ves te lo dije si era un oso-dijo Sakura.

-Olvídalo solo ayúdame a subir-dijo Sasuke trepando el árbol.

Sasuke y Sakura vieron al un gran oso negro…

-Que demonios hace un oso aquí? En esta temporada?...se supone que tendría que estar invernando-dijo Sakura recordando que había leído de eso en internet.

-Claro, se supone…pero no lo esta y hasta que se valla nosotros no podremos bajar de aquí-dijo Sasuke recargándose en el árbol para esperar un largo tiempo.

Despues de varios minutos el osos seguía ahí, y Sakura empezaba a aburrirse.

-Estoy aburrida-decía Sakura-y estoy segura de que tu no-dijo mirando a Sasuke que no le respondió-te la pasas meditando…Hmp-dijo Sakura-tal vez debería bajar y hacer que ese osos me mate para dejar de ser una molestia-dijo Sakura enfadada de que Sasuke no le prestaba atención.

Ante el comentario Sasuke abrió los ojos bruscamente buscando a la pelirosa… _"al parecer no se le pasara tan rápido-pensaba Sasuke mirando a Sakura- ahora tendré que vigilarla para que no haga algo estúpido-pensaba Sasuke"_

-Sakura…-dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la pelirosa que miraba atentamente al oso.

-Que…-respondió Sakura fríamente, tal y como Sasuke le había contestado en la cabaña.

-Yo solo…quería saber si no tenias frio?-dijo Sasuke inventando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Pues…si…un poco-dijo Sakura sobando sus brazos que tenían la piel de gallina, ya que ella no llevaba suéter o algo para protegerla del clima-Pero no quiero ser una molestia-dijo Sakura dando justo en el blanco-No quiero que sientas que te estoy molestando-dijo mientras seguía vigilando al oso.

-Sakura…deja de hacer eso-dijo Sasuke algo frustrado.

-Hacer que?-dijo Sakura fingiendo inocencia.

-Deja de hacer sentir culpable-dijo Sasuke.

-Oh!...asi que te hace sentir culpable el que te recuerde que SOY UNA MOLESTIA? -dijo Sakura bajando del árbol.

-Sakura estas loca que no ves que…-dijo Sasuke inseccionando el area y viendo que el oso se había ido… en ese momento Sasuke bajo del árbol y siguió a Sakura quien seguía encaminada a la dirección opuesta de la cabaña.

-Sasuke…-dijo Sakura con tristesa-puedo aserte una pregunta? Y juras que vas a contestar con la verdad?

Sasuke asintió y Sakura prosigio.

-Enserio me cres una molestia?-dijo Sakura esperando una respuesta.

-Sakura…lo que dije en la cabaña lo dije sin pensar…yo no creo que seas una molestia-dijo Sasuke abrazando a Sakura que estaba a punto del llanto-Sakura no llores, solo te lastimas a ti y me lastimas a mi…no me gusta verte llorar-dijo Sasuke esperando a que Sakura entendiera el mensaje.

-Está bien-dijo Sakura sin percatarse de lo que Sasuke había dicho.

Entonces Sasuke la beso tiernamente haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara…

-Ten mi sueter-le dijo Sasuke-se nota que te mueres de frio.

Sakura no podía hablar de lo sorprendida que estaba por el beso, se puso el sueter de Sasuke y se encamino hacia la cabaña… y Sasuke la siguió, hubo un silencio durante todo el transcurso.

"_Que a caso solo me beso y ya?...no se me va a declarar-pensaba Sakura"_

"_Debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo-Sasuke se daba fuerzas a el mismo."_

Llegaron a la cabaña encontraron a Hinata y a Naruto…¿besandose?...

bueno…ni Sasuke ni Sakura quería saber…tenían cosas en que pensar…asi que fueron directo a sus habitaciones sin dirigirse la palabra.

**SHIKATEMA**

Temari y Shikamaru fueron a una reserva que estaba cerca de la cabaña… ahí Shikamaru busco un lugar en donde pudiera acostarse y ver las nubes y Temari por su parte dio el recorrido completo a la reserva.

-Vago, te has perdido el recorrido de la reserva…fue tan interesante…resulta ser que en los alrededores ahí un oso que aparentemente no a hibernado en años, la razón se desconoce, pero dicen que si te aventuras en bosque puedes llegar a verle-decía Temari muy emocionada.

-Ah! Qué bien! Y que piensas hacer? Ir a buscarle?-pregunto Shikamaru incrédulo.

-Lo estaba considerando-dijo Temari del todo distraída- que te parece si los dos lo….-fue interrumpida por Shikamaru.

-Ni pienses que ire a buscar osos contigo-dijo Shikamaru-no estoy loco y no quiero morir tan joven…tengo un sueño…

-Y cuál es ese sueño?-dijo Temari incrédula-ver las nubes hasta que envejezcas?

-No…"Quiero casarme con una mujer que no sea ni fea ni guapa, tener un hijo y una hija y morirme antes que mi mujer"-dijo Shikamaru con total seguridad.

-ah! Ya veo-dijo Temari pensativa-entonces será en otra ocasión-dijo Temsri un poco decepcionada.

Shikamaru lo noto e intento cambiar de tema…pero solo lo empeoro.

-Y…que querías decirme anoche?-dijo Shikamaru.

Al escuchar eso Temari se sonrojo… -ammm…ya te dije que no era nada…-dijo intentando librarse de la conversación.

-Pero pensé que erea algo importante, lo vi en tus ojos, que era?-dijo Shikamaru con total curiosidad.

-No te lo dire, me llevare mi secreto a la tumba-dijo Temari burlonamente, entonces Shikamaru l cargo en sus hombros.

-O me dices mujer problemática o te llevare así a todas partes-dijo Shikamaru.

-A todas partes?...bien mejor para mi…ya me canse de caminar… y pensé que eras un vago que no ponía empeño en nada…pero creo que me equivoque-dijo Temari mientras iba leyendo su mapa de la reserva…

-Muy bien tu ganas, no puedo llevarte en hombros toda la vida, aunque no peses nada…-dijo Shikamaru…esto ultimo en un susurro para que Temari no lo escuchara.

-Y tienes hambre?-pregunto Temari

-Si-dijo Shikamaru.

-Bien entonces vamos-dijo Temari- hay un restaurante por acá…sígueme-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien mujer problemática-dijo Shikamaru.

Al llegar ahí comieron, hablaron…más bien Temari hablo sobre lo genial que era la reservación y que tendría que ir otra vez y cosas como esas, mientras Shikamaru solo asentía a cada cosa que Temari decía, terminaron de comer, pagaron y como aun no querían ir a la cabaña Shikamaru pensó que sería buena idea caminar en el bosque…

-Que te ha parecido la comida?-dijo Temari

-Mi madre cocina mejor, pero estuvo buena-dijo Shikamaru acostándose en el pasto contemplando las nubes.

-Shikamaru…-hablo Temari.

-Si?-dijo Shikamaru

-En que piensas cuando miras las nubes?-pregunto Temari.

-A que te refieres?-dijo Shikamaru fingiendo no entender el punto de Temari.

-Pues…siempre las estás viendo y cuando las ves pareces muy concentrado como si estuvieras pensando en algo…-se explico Temari.

-En todo y en nada-respondió Shikamaru.

-Como?-preguntó Temari confundida.

-Pues…a veces solo pienso en _"-ti- pensaba Shikamaru" _en como seria ser una nube… todo el tiempo en el cielo sin ninguna preocupación, a veces pienso en la gente que me importa, o simplemente cuando necesito despejar mi mente busco refugio en las nubes y a veces simplemente las veo para lograr quedarme dormido.-dijo Shikamaru viendo las nubes.

-Y ahora… en que a veces te encuentras?-pregunto Temari acostándose al lado de el mirando las nubes.

-Pienso en la gente que me importa-dijo Shikamaru despertando una curiosodad dentro de Temari.

-Y quienes es esa gente importante en la que piensas?-pregunto Temari un tanto emocionada por la respuesta.

-Pues…Mis padres, Asuma-sensei, Choji, Ino, mis amigos y claro…-fue interrumpido por Temari antes de terminar.

-Ino? Por que?- pregunto Temari un tanto celosa.

-Bueno…pues prácticamente la conozco desde que usábamos pañales y sé que ella está pasando por un momento difícil con su novio Sai y simplemente me preocupo por ella…-dijo Shikamaru sorprendido por la pregunta de Temari.

Temari se alivio por la respuesta de Shikamaru…-Y por cierto quien es la ultima persona en la piensas?-dijo Temari.

-Pues en ti.-dijo Shikamaru, lo cual causo sonrojo en los dos y por esa razón ninguno de los dos se atrevía a voltear a ver al otro…los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo…

-…creo que deberíamos volver ya es un poco tarde y…-fue silenciada por Shikamaru que se había acercado demasiado a Temari y esta se puso roja a más no poder…-Shika…estas muy cerca…-decía Temari_ "da igual que este cerca, es lo que quieres o, no?, claro que es lo que quiero…-pensaba Temari."_

Y como Shikamaru no reaccionaba…se quedo pasmado apunto de besar a Temari…entonces Temari dio el primer y último paso… Y se beso con Shikamaru…

-Shikamaru…-dijo Temari…después de terminar el beso…-se que esto te va a sonar raro…pero como yo tuve que besarte…dijo Temari un poco ruborizada-pues entonces…-fue silenciada por Shikamaru que la estaba besando…Temari tardo unos segundos en responder el beso…fue un beso de absoluta ternura…

-Temari…quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo iba a decir eso…-dijo Temari haciendo puchero-pero si…si quiero ser tu novia…-dijo dándole otro beso.

-Temari-dijo Shikamaru…

-Si?-dijo ella tomada del brazo de Shikamaru.

-Creo que aun no deberíamos decirles a nuestros amigos…sobre nuestra relación…-dijo Shikamaru.

-Por que? Acaso te apena?-dijo Temari un poco desilucionada

-No…no es eso…es solo que… si vamos a dormir en la misma habitación y somos novios…pues…puede darse a que nuestros amigos mal piensen mal…y que tu hermano rechaze nuestra relación-dijo Shikamaru.

-Oh!... con que es eso…-dijo mas alegre-si… concuerdo contigo…encuanto a Gaara tu no te preocupes yo hablare con el despues…y en cuanto a los demás se como podemos hacerles creer que no salimos…-dijo Temari contándole su plan a Shikamaru.

-Te parece bien-pregunto Temari.

-Claro…me parece un plan perfecto…-dijo Shikamaru.

-entonces vamos a la cabaña-dijo Temari agarrando la mano de su novio.

-En cuanto llegemos daremos marcha a nuestro plan-dijo Shikamaru-Temari…

-Si…Shikamaru?...-dijo viéndole directo a los ojos.

-Te quiero…-dijo uniendo sus labios con los de Temari.

Una vez terminado el beso… Temari dijo:

-Yo no te quiero… Yo te amo!-dijo fundiendo sus labios nuevamente con los de Shikamaru…que no se negaba a ese contacto… ¬¬ ….

**BUENO hasta aquí llega el 3° cap….hehehe….a sido el mas largo que he escrito….**

**Me dulen mis deditos de tanto teclear…. :D**

**Pro bueno… hehehe! En el siguiente cap. Se va a hablar de las parejas que faltan…**

**NEJITEN Y GAARAMATSURI.**

**SAYONARA! :D**


	4. mOmeentOs neejiiteen y gaaraamatsurii!

**MOMENTOS NEJITEN Y GAARAMATSURI**

**NEJITEN**

Tenten había convencido a Neji de ir a comer…Neji la llevo a un restaurante que estaba por ahí.

Después Neji hablo:

-Tenten…te parece bien si vamos a caminar, para bajar la comida-dijo serio como siempre.

-Si claro, es una gran idea-dijo Tenten como siempre muy contenta.

Caminaron lejos de la cabaña…Neji le había dicho a tente que la llevaría a un lugar en el cual el solía ir cuando iba a esa cabaña.

"_Neji me estaba llevando de la mano-pensaba Tenten un poco ruborizada"_

"_Oh, no-pensaba Neji-he llevado a Tenten de la mano todo el camino y ni siquiera lo había notado-pensó… mientras comenzaba a ponerse rojo._

-Bueno…aquí es-dijo señalando un pequeño kiosko.

-Oh, es muy lindo, se ve muy decorado con todas esas luces de Navidad y esos adornos-decía Tenten-Neji?

-Si?-dijo Neji.

-Y que es lo que hacías cuando estabas aquí?-pregunto Tenten con curiosidad-acaso traías a un novia o algo así?-pregunto Tenten con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

-Qué?...no para nada-dijo Neji viendo como Tenten se recuperaba-nunca he traído a nadie aquí y la verdad es que yo nunca he tenido novia.

-Nunca?-pregunto Tenten-pero si hay varias chichas en Tokio que enserio se mueren por ti.

-No, nunca, mmm, enserio?, la verdad no me había dado cuenta, supongo soy un poco distraído en ese aspecto -respondió Neji, de repente una pregunta surgió en su mente-y tú has tenido novio, Tente?-pregunto Neji.

-Ah, pues si, una vez-dijo Tente, haciendo que Neji se molestara o más bien se sintiera "celoso".

-…hubo un silencio incomodo, por un largo rato…"-

"Lo he echado todo a perder, Neji me ha traído a un lugar al que no había traído a nadie y le vengo a contar sobre mis relaciones pasadas-pensaba Tenten."

"¿Quién habrá sido du novio?, ¿Quién?-se preguntaba Neji en su interior.

De repente Tenten rompió el silencio.-Lo siento, Neji, no quería incomodarte con ese tema-decia Tenten.

-No importa-dijo Neji tratando de aparentar.

-Oh, muy bien-sonrio Tenten-Y dime es muy divertido viajar todo el tiempo?

-La verdad es algo incomodo-dijo Neji-pero una vez que te acostumbras te parece normal.

-Porque incomodo?-pregunto Tenten.

-Pues a mí no me gusta congeniar con la gente que no conozco, eso es todo-explico Neji.

-No te gusta conocer gente nueva?-pregunto Tenten.

-No mucho.-dijo Neji.

-Y que pasa si cuando tengas novia ella te invita a comer con sus padres?-dijo Tenten-te negarías a conocerlos?-pregunto Tenten.

-No, simplemente dije que no me gusta congeniar con gente nueva, pero claro que siempre hay excepciones-dijo Neji mirando a Tente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara sin saber el por qué.

-Bien te parece bien que juguemos?-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jugar? A qué?-pregunto Neji… "creo que jugar es un poco infantil-pensaba Neji"

-A preguntarnos cosas…-dijo Tenten-Pero tienes que decir la vedad no se vale mentir, vale?...yo prometo no mentir-dijo Tenten.

_-"bien, así sabré quien era su novio-pensaba Neji" _

–Vale, prometo no mentir-dijo Neji-tu empiezas…

-Está bien-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa-ummm…veamos…hay muchas cosas que aun no se de ti, asi que empecemos por lo básico…bien…animal favorito?.

-Yo diría que…un…oso-dijo Neji. _"me toca, mmm… si le pregunto ahora por su novio pensara que soy un entrometido, lo mejor será empezar por lo básico como ella-pensaba Neji_"-bien, me toca…veamos, color favorito?-dijo Neji.

-El café…y el tuyo?-dejo Tente…aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Tambien café-dijo Neji-Bien, ya se tu animal favoerito…osos panda si no me equivoco…

Tenten asintió.

-asi que tu cantante favorito-pregunto Neji.

-CASCADA!-dijo Tenten _"bien supongo que es hora de ir mas a fondo"-_pensaba Tenten" –Bien, dime cuantos rechazos has tenido?...

-ninguno…-dijo Neji sin mostrar sentimiento alguno-yo no soy de los que se declaran…así que no he tenido ningún rechazo-dijo Neji.

-oh…ya veo-dijo Tenten "_–Demonios entonces eso significa que yo tendré que declararme a él…y yo pensaba que era un caballero-pensaba Tenten furiosa…"_

-y tú?-pregunto Neji.

-No digamos números-dijo Tenten-solo digamos que bastantes-dijo Tenten cambiando su cara a una de tristeza.

-Lo siento-dijo Neji-No pensé que…

-No, no importa, supongo que debo superarlo y ya-dijo Tenten intentando sonreírle a Neji-Bien me toca…-dijo recuperándose-ummm…veamos estas enamorado de alguien ahora?-pregunto Tenten curiosa.

-Supongo que si…-dijo Neji.

-Como que supones?-pregunto Tenten _"como que supone?, pero que demonios le sucede?-pensaba Tenten con ira._

-Pues, si supongo que estoy enamorado de alguien…no sabria decirte, ya que nunca antes había sentido esto-dijo Neji. "Si, estoy enamorado y es de… ti-pensaba Neji" mientras un rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas.

-Oh, y quien es?-pregunto Tenten ilusionada.

"_si no se me ocurre algo voy a tener que decirle-pensaba Neji nervioso."_

-Emmm…Tenten…es una pregunta por turno-dijo Neji safandose.

-Bien…te has salido con la tuya…tendrá que decirme de todas maneras…-dijo Tenten despreocupada.

-Bien-dijo Neji_ "ahora es mi turno-pensaba"_-Quien era tu novio? El que mencionaste antes-pregunto Neji.

-emmm….-dijo Tenten _"valla se ha armado de valor para preguntarme eso-pensaba Tenten viendo la cara de Neji"_-bien era Kiba, pero para que quieres saber?-pregunto Tenten confundida.

"_-Con que era Kiba, como le habrá hecho?-pensaba Neji"_

-Simple curiosidad Tenten-dijo Neji-bien me toca!

-QUE?...tu dijiste una pregunta por turno-dijo Tenten un poco molesta.

-Si, y tu ya hiciste tu pregunta-dijo Neji victorioso.

-Está bien-dijo Tenten-sigue.

-Quien te gusta Tenten?-pregunto Neji, mirando a Tenten que esta roja a mas no poder.

-Qué?-dijo Tenten en un shock mental-…..

-Tenten?...recuerda que tienes que responder con la verdad-dijo Neji-Tenten?

-Si, lo recuerdo-dijo Tenten mordiéndose el labio inferior-bien…a….a…a….a mi…m-me….gu-ustas tu-dijo Tenten hechandose a correr para no tener que recibir un rechazo departe del Hyuga.

-TENTEN-grito Neji en el momento que esta se paraba y se alejaba de él.

"soy una idiota-pensaba Tenten."  
"Soy un idiota-pensaba Neji"

Neji buscaba a Tenten…hasta que por fin la vio, sentada en un tronco...

-he sido una tonta, como puede dejarlo ahí….-decía Tenten-y después de decirle que me gusta, pensara que soy una completa tonta, ahora me tratara como a las demás, con frialdad-decía Tenten aguantando el llanto.

-Enserio piensas que yo sería así contigo?-dijo Neji a las espaldas de Tenten.

-Neji…-dijo Tenten-yo…debo ir a…-Tenten intento salir corriendo de nuevo pero esta vez Neji estaba preparado y la sujeto del brazo.

-Tenten…es tu turno-dijo Neji.

"-Que? Ha venido por mi solo por eso?-pensaba Tenten.

-Dime Neji, tu me vas a rechazar?-pregunto Tenten.

-Pues no tengo porque…-dijo Neji.

-Que? Como que no tienes por que?-pregunto Tente.

-Pues…esq Tenten, veras a mi hace tiempo que …siento algo por ti…no se que es, pero…yo nunca lo había sentido-dijo Neji, Tenten se quedo inmóvil ante la aclaración de Neji.

-Yo te gust-fue interrumpida por neji quedijo…

-Tenten una pregunta por turno-dijo Neji-es mi turno, Tenten, tu quisieras ser mi…novia?-pregunto Neji con las mejillas bañadas en un color carmesí.

-Neji, yo-dijo Tenten-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Tenten se abalanzo a Neji, después sin pensarlo Neji unió sus labios con los de Tenten en un dulce y tierno beso. [kyaaaaa! Que lindo!]

-Neji como cres que lo tomen los demás?-pregunto Tenten un poco asustada.

-No lo se, pero creo que por ahora lo mantendremos en secrceto hasta que sea apropiado decirles-dijo Neji acariciando la mejilla de Tenten…y besándola suavemente en los labios, por lo cual Tenten se sonrojo.

-Bien yo creo que deberíamos volver a la cabaña-dijo Tenten tomando la mano de Neji y caminando hacia la cabaña con toda tranquilidad, ya que en la cabaña no podrían actuar como novios hasta que fuera el momento apropiado.

**GAARAMATSURI**

Gaara y Matsuri ya eran pareja solo que no le habían dicho a nadie excepto Temari.  
Gaara y Matsuri habían pasado todo el día esquiando y en los recorridos de Greater Niagara, y cuando empezó a anochecer a Matsuri se le ocurrió que seria buena idea ir a una pequeña feria que se hacía ahí de noche.

-Gaara, tengo hambre-dijo Matsuri mientras se sobaba su estomago que gruñía como chubaca.

-Perdón Matsuri, no hemos comido en todo el día, que desconsiderado soy, no te preocupes, buscare un lugar en el que podamos comer-dijo Gaara.

-No te preocupes Gaara-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Encontraron un lugar en el que Matsuri considero que la comida era buena.

-Aquí Gaara-dijo Matsuri señalando un pequeño restaurant en el que vendian Hot Dogs-dijo Matsuri tomando el brazo de Gaara y guiándolo hasta el lugar.

Matsuri comio, Gaara comio y platicaron.

-Wow!...jamas había probado algo asi…que ricos están…-decia Matsuri.

-Si-dijo Gaara.

-Lo único que amo mas que a ti son estas cosa-dijo Matsuri riendo, Gaara la miro extrañado.

-Enserio?-pregunto Gaara.

-No, era una broma…no hay nada el mundo que se compare a ti, nisiquiera la comieda-dijo Matsuri recibiendo un dulce beso de Gaara en la mejilla.

-Gracias-dijo Gaara.

Terminaron de comer y Gaara pago, lo cual hizo que Matsuri hiciera un puchero.

-Gaara por que tu siempre tienes que pagar?-decia Matsuri

-Porque yo te invito a comer-dijo Gaara dándole dinero al que los atendió.

-Pero...Gaara…no es justo que tu siempre pages-dijo Matsuri cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero yo soy tu novio y debes dejarme hacer cosas por ti-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ummm…si me das otro beso lo olvido…-dijo Matsuri.

-Esta bien…yo por eso no tengo ningún problema-dijo Gaara atrapando los labios de Matsuri en un beso lleno de ternura.

-Bien vámonos-dijo Matsuri-si llegamos mas tarde a la cabaña nos descubrirán-dijo Matsuri mientras salía corriendo.

"_Siempre con eso casi siempre se va corriendo, la próxima creo que se va a ir volando-pensaba Gaara mientras se paraba e iba detrás de Matsuri."_

-Matsuri-dijo Gaara atrapándola por la cintura.

-Si, Gaara-dijo Matsuri volteándolo a ver.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan espontanea cuando te invito a algún lugar?-dijo Gaara recordando que cada vez que la invitaba a una cita siempre pasaba algo.

_FLASBACK_

_-Ya llegue Gaara!-gritaba Matsuri a lo lejos._

_-Matsuri te tardaste-dijo Gaara mientras la abrazaba._

_-Si lo siento, es que bueno…he encontrado algo que te gustara-dijo Matsuri enseñándole a Gaara un pequeño cachorro que traia amarrado a la muñeca con una correa._

_-Un perro?-dijo Gaara._

_-Si, no te parece la cosa mas tierna del mundo!, lo encontré en una caja cuando venia de camino para aca y no pude contenerme y lo traje.-dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa._

_-Quien eres tu? y que has hecho con Matsuri?-dijo Gaara en forma de broma._

_-Oh, vamos Gaara-decia Matsuri poniendo su carita de perrito triste-porfavor._

_-Esta bien pero en donde se quedara?-pregunto Gaara._

_Matsuri lo miro con una sonrisa-pues yo estaba pensando en que tienes una casa muy grandecon un gran patio y que yo vivo en un departamento sin patio-dijo Matsuri._

_-Pero-intento decir Gaara pero Matsuri le dio un beso en su mejilla._

_-Porfavor…si no, el pobre tendrá que regresar a las calles…-dijo Matsuri-yo se que tu no le harias eso a un pequeño cachorro._

_-Muy bien…pero no podremos entar al cine…no dejaran pasar al perro-dijo Gaara._

_-Yo sabia que tu me ayudarías-dijo Matsuri dándole un beso fugaz en los labios-y como le pondremos?-dijo Matsuri._

_-No lo se…tu ponle nombre-dijo Gaara._

_-Bien se llamara Shukaku-dijo Matsuri._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Definitivamente Matsuri era espontanea.

-Matsuri-hablo Gaara.

-Si?-dijo mientras paraban.

-Que te paso?-pregunto Gaara.

-Como? No entiendo?-dijo Matsuri algo preocupada.

-Si, que paso? en nuestra niñez en Suna tu jamás fuiste espontanea es mas eras bastante tímida y después cuando nuestros padres decidieron mandarnos a estudiar a Tokio tu te volviste extrovertida, por qué?-pregunto Gaara.

-Bueno, yo siempre era espontanea y extrovertida, pero no contigo-dijo sonriendo.

-Por que conmigo no? –pregunto Gaara.

-Pues…me daba pena-dijo Matsuri sonrojándose.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas-dijo Gaara cargándola en brazos.

-Gaara, bájame!-dijo Matsuri divertida.

En el momento en que Gaara la bajo a Matsuri empezó a nevar…

-Está cayendo nieve-dijo Gaara.

-No, está cayendo fuego-dijo Matsuri sarcástica-amor, eres tan lindo-dijo Matsuri ante la cara de desconcierto de Gaara

-Esta me la pagas-dijo Gaara besando a Matsuri.

-Yo con gusto-dijo Matsuri al terminar el beso-y si quieres con intereses.

Despues Matsuri tomo la mano de Gaara y se fueron corriendo hacia la cabaña, donde todos los esperaban.

**Lo se me he tardado mucho! LOSIENTO!  
Inner: si claro…  
Bueno como le iba diciendo entre tantas cosas que hacer me he quedado sin tiempo…he tenido que forrar mis libros, libretas y he tenido que salir de compras por mis utiles…  
Inner: que gran sacrificio.  
Soy tan distraída que he dejado todo hasta el ultimo momento….  
Inner: no me digaz!**

**Bien…me voe…cuidenze….y denuevo perdón por el retraso  
Inner: la verdad es que no se le ocurrían muchas cosas para la parte de NEJITEN.  
Oye…. ¬¬ ….mejor duérmete….  
Inner: duérmete tu…ya es la 1:00 a.m…**

**Bueno me voy….segire peleando con mi inner un rato!**

**SAYONARA!**


	5. aavaalaanchaa!

**AVALANCHAAAAA! **

Una vez que todos estaban en la cabaña hubo un pequeño conflicto.

-No me niego rotundamente-dijo Gaara.

-Pero….-dijo Shikamaru

-Nada de peros, tu NO DORMIRAS CON MI HERMANA!-dijo Gaara gritando.

Si, estaban peleando por Sabaku No Temari, que sorpresa.

-Gaara, así dijeron que dormiríamos-dijo Temari defendiendo a su ahora novio, Shikamaru.

-Etto…-dijo Hinata-No te preocupes Temari-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-yo puedo dormir con Shikamaru, tu duerme con Sakura.

-Qué? No claro que no-dijo Naruto-Shikamaru cámbiame el lugar-le dijo Naruto.

-Si quieres-dijo Shikamaru.

Y así todos empezaron a cambiar porque estaban inconformes. Hasta que Tenten se harto y grito:

-Ya cállense, ya se van a quedar como están….ok?-grito Tenten, y todos la veían con cara de: "No nos hagas daño, por favor"…

-Hai-dijeron todos, por miedo a que Tenten los golpeara.

Tenten no era abusiva, ni nada de eso al contrario era muy linda y buena con todos, pero cuando ella se enojaba enserio daba miedo.

-Tranquila Tenten-intentaba calmarla Sakura-ya nos quedaremos así-dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña que estaba suelto.

-Lo siento, pero ya me había desesperado-dijo Tenten mientras se paraba y se iba hacia su cuarto-quien sea mi compañero por favor entre y no me despierte y si vuelvo a escuchar un ruido saldré y no tendré compasión con ninguno-dijo Tenten cerrando la puerta.

-Uy! Que miedo-dijo Naruto-Bien y como hemos quedado.

-Pues según yo-dijo Neji-seria, Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, Temari y Shikamaru, Gaara y Matsuri.

-Qué?, mixtos?-dijo Gaara.

-Gaara, cállate…si no quieres que te golpeen-dijo Matsuri tomando la mano Gaara sin que nadie se percatara-bien entonces todos a dormir.

Gaara cayó al instante ya que ya conocía a Tenten y sabía que no tendría compasión ni con sus amigas.

-Hai-dijeron todos.

-Neji, no te vas a ir dormir?-pregunto Hinata cuando todos ya se habían ido.

-Me quedare un poco mas aquí en la sala-dijo Neji-Buenas noches Hinata.

-Buenas noches Neji-dijo Hinata.

-Hinata…-la llamo Neji.

-Si?-dijo Hinata

-Si Naruto intenta algo no dudes en decirme-le dijo neji.

-No te preocupes Neji, Naruto no es de los que piensan en esas cosas-dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Lo se, pero si de repente le entra el demonio me avisas-dijo Neji con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, Neji-dijo Hinata retirándose a si habitación.

"_Me pregunto si he hecho bien-pensaba Neji-no les dije a nadie su pareja que de verdad le tocaba-pensaba Neji-pero supongo que les estoy ayudando un poco-penso por ultimo con una sonrisa."_

CUARTO 1.

En el primer cuarto se encontraban Naruto y Hinata.

Cuando Hinata entro Naruto estaba sentado en una de las camas que estaba ahí.

-Que bien que me allá tocado contigo-dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si-dijo Hinata-N-Naruto?-Hinata le llamo pero no contesto.

Hinata volteo a ver por qué no contestaba…la respuesta era simple, apenas había tocado su almohada se había quedado dormido.

-Buena noches, Naruto-dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la frente.

Hinata al igual que Naruto estaba muy cansada de ese día así que también se quedo dormida en su cama muy rápido.

CUARTO 2.

En el segundo cuarto se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke.

-ammm…Sasuke-dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio-que fue….lo que…-fue interrumpida por Sasuke

-Yo, te bese porque-dijo Sasuke _"vamos no seas cobarde y dile-se decía Sasuke una y otra vez"_-porque tú me gustas Sakura.

Sakura que no cabía en ella misma de la emoción empezó a llorar.

-Sakura, no, no llores-dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella-porque lloras? Crees que te estoy mintiendo?-pregunto Sasuke.

-No, yo no creo que me mientas-dijo Sakura abrazando al pelinegro-lloro de felicidad no de tristeza.

-Me había entrado el susto-dijo Sasuke correspondiendo el abrazo de la pelirosa y dándole y beso en la frente-te quiero Sakura-dijo Sasuke.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo Sakura-pero-dijo separándose de él-pero ahora quiero dormir-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien-dijo dándole un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado en los labios que fue correspondido por la pelirosa-pero antes…Sakura quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías-dijo Sakura-pero si.

Después de eso Sasuke y Sakura se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se durmieron en la misma abrazados.

CUARTO 3.

En el tercer cuarto estaba Temari y Shikamaru

-Intentaron separarnos y nos han dejado igual-dijo Temari.

-Si, gracias a Neji-dijo Shikamaru

-Como?-pregunto Temari desde el pequeño baño que había en la habitación.

-Si, Neji cambio de parejas a todos…en realidad a mi me tocaba con Hinata y a ti con Sasuke.-dijo Shikamaru.

-ummm…por qué crees que lo allá hecho?-pregunto Temari saliendo del baño con su pijama puesta.

-Para que le tocara con Tenten y sospecho que también para dar un pequeño empujón a todos-dijo Shikamaru-pero…por lo que me he dado cuenta los únicos que necesitan ese empujón son Sakura y Sasuke.-dijo Shikamaru pensativo.

-Qué? Quieres decir que los demás ya son pareja?-pregunto Temari.

-Si, Naruto y Hinata, lo cual explicaría que estuvieron tomados de las manos, Neji y Tenten, que se miraban y se miraban y de vez en cuando Tenten le mandaba besos a Neji, Gaara y Matsuri que al último se dieron la mano para ir a su habitación y tu y yo.-dijo Shikamaru explicando su punto.

-Wow…que observador, pero yo ya sabía lo de mi hermano y Matsuri-dijo Temari sacándole la lengua a su novio pero sorprendida de todos los detalles que se había perdido solo por estar mirando a Shikamaru-Tener un novio listo y observador tiene sus ventajas-dijo dándole un beso de piquito.

-Pero también sus desventajas-dijo Shikamaru-si algún día tu decidieras engañarme yo me daría cuenta-dijo Shikamaru.

-Enserio crees que yo te engañaría?-pregunto Temari un poco triste.

-No…es solo un ejemplo mujer problemática-dijo Shikamaru dándole un beso-bien tengo sueño, Buenas noches mujer problemática-dijo acostándose en su cama.

Temari se sentó en la cama de Shikamaru y se acostó a lado de él.

-Me dejas dormir aquí?-pregunto Temari.

-Por qué?-pregunto Shikamaru medio dormido.

-Es que hace frio-dijo abrazando a Shikamaru.

-Está bien, pero en la mañana te cambias de cama antes de que alguien nos vea-dijo Shikamaru tapando a Temari con el edredón que había en su cama y abrasándola.

-Si-dijo Temari acurrucándose entre los brazos de Shikamaru-Buenas noches vago-dijo dándole un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios.

Se quedaron dormidos.

CUARTO 4.

Gaara y Matsuri que se encontraba en el cuarto cuarto **(que gracioso el cuarto cuarto, hahaha)**

-Gaara tengo sueño-dijo Matsuri acostada en su cama.

-Pues duerme-dijo Gaara quien estaba sentado en una silla-nadie te detiene.

-Bien entonces apaga la luz-dijo Matsuri.

-No, me quedare a oscuras y después no sabré cual es mi cama y tales me tropiece con algo-dijo Gaara.

-Entonces ya duérmete-dijo Matsuri molesta.

-Aun no tengo sueño-dijo Gaara.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Matsuri muy molesta saliendo de la habitación.

-A dónde vas?-pregunto Gaara.

-A dormir a la sala-dijo Matsuri-ahí si esta oscuro-dijo mas que enojada, como rabiosa.

-Matsuri, vuelve aquí-decía Gaara mientras iba tras ella-vuelve al cuarto.

-No quiero-dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-No me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza-dijo Gaara perdiendo la poca pasiencia que tenia.

-Inténtalo-dijo Matsuri sin verlo.

-Me has cansado Matsuri-dijo Gaara cargándola en su hombros-regresaras al cuarto quieras o no-dijo.

Mientras Matsuri iba refunfuñando.

-Podrías al menos tener más delicadeza-decía Matsuri-no soy un costal de papas-dijo Matsuri y Gaara no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risita.

-Vamos Matsuri-dijo Gaara bajándola y tomando su mano para guiarla de nuevo a la habitación, pero esta se quedo en quieta-prometo que apagare la luz-dijo Gaara y en ese momento Matsuri salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, mientras Gaara iba tras ella a paso lento.

Un Neji muy confundido miraba la escena desde su asiento en medio de la sala.

-Al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que estaba aquí-dijo Neji dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

CUARTO 5

Neji iba entrando a su cuarto cuando vio a Tenten asomada por la venta viendo los copos de nieve caer.

-Que haces Tenten?-pregunto Neji.

-Me asustaste…y tú qué haces aquí? Y mi compañera?-pregunto Tenten.

-Yo soy tu compañero, pero si quieres que me valla iré a dormir a otro lado…-dijo Neji

-No-Dijo Tenten interrumpiendo a Neji-Lo siento no quise ser grosera pero pensé que mi compañero seria mujer.

-Oh!...cuando te fuiste así quedaron los compañeros de cuarto-dijo Neji sabiendo que él los había cambiado todo.

-Oh, ya veo, emmm…ya te vas a dormir?-pregunto Tenten.}

-Supongo que sí-dijo Neji-pero antes-dijo tomando a la chica por la cintura- no deberías mandarme besos a cada rato, nos pudieron haber descubierto-dijo Neji.

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo-dijo Tenten acercándose a los labios de Neji-además nadie nos descubrió-dijo Tenten dándole un beso a Neji.

Cuando el beso se acabo Neji hablo-te equivocas, olvidas que hay un genio entre nuestros amigos?-dijo Neji.

-Shikamaru?-pregunto Tenten.

-Si, el estaba muy observador y estaba viendo cada movimiento que hacían todos-dijo Neji.

-A pesar de se un vago es muy inteligente-dijo Tenten.

-bastante, y al menos cuando el este cerca no debemos hacer nada sospechosos para que el piense que estamos saliendo-dijo Neji.

-Hai-dijo Tenten.

-Pero por si acaso, yo también estuve observándolo a el y a Temari, mientras todos discutían por quien quería ser compañero de quien, ellos dos se miraban a los ojos y se tomaban de las manos-dijo Neji.

-Está saliendo con Temari?-dijo Tenten emocionada-esa ingrata…por qué no me dijo?-se pregunto Tenten a sí misma con un tono de voz un poco bajo pero audible para Neji.

-Supongo que Shikamaru le dijo que no dijera nada.-dijo Neji.

-Si-dijo Tenten-bien creo que me voy a dormir-dijo bostezando

-Si buenas noches Tenten-dijo Neji dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas Noches Neji-dijo Tenten ya acostada en su cama.

Neji se quedo pensando que mañana se irían de ese lugar y luego se fue a dormir ya que estaba agotado como todos los demás.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Todos estaban en el comedor desayunando.

-mmm…que rico huele-decía Naruto mientras devoraba su desayuno.

-Tranquilo Naruto todavía tenemos que comer nosotros y ya vas en quinto plato-decia Matsuri mientras todos comenzaban a reír.

-Matsuri, no seas tan mala conmigo-dijo Naruto.

Acabaron de desayunar y todos salieron con sus cosa listas entonces ya estando afuera se escucho un gran estruendo.

-Les juro que yo no fui-dijo Naruto.

-No…es…es…-decía Neji-es una avalancha!...todos entren en la cabaña…..!-grito Neji.

Todos corrieron dentro, Matsuri se desmayo y Gaara la llevo cargando dentro, Temari estaba tan asustada que no se podía mover de su lugar así que Shikamaru tuvo que cargarla, Hinata entro corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y abrió una puerta que daba al ático de la cabaña he indico que todos entraran ahí, Naruto, Sasuke Y Sakura entraron corriendo una vez que reaccionaron. Tenten seguía en el mismo lugar y Neji se dio cuenta fue corriendo por ella y entraron a la cabaña, cerraron la puerta y bajaron al ático.

-Todos están bien?-pregunto Neji.

-Matsuri esta desmayada-dijo Gaara.

-Hinata, ya sabes que hacer-indico Neji, Hinata saco el botiquín y atendió a Matsuri.

-Y ahora que?-pregunto Shikamaru que estaba abrasando a Temari que estaba asustada.

-No se preocupen-dijo Neji-cuando hay una avalancha se es informado a la policía por medio de un interruptor que hay en la puerta del ático, y vienen por nosotros.

-Que bien, pero estamos como a diez metro debajo de la nieve-dijo Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto, siempre vienen con una pala mecánica, no es la primera vez que hay una avalancha-dijo Neji totalmente calmado.

-Y si morimos de hambre?-pregunto Naruto.

-Eso es imposible hay una despensa de tres meses para 10 personas-dijo Neji-y aparte acabamos de desayunar Naruto, no seas ridículo-decia Neji.

-Tu tan preocupado por la comida, cuando acabas de dejar sin comer a medio continente con solo desayunar-dijo Matsuri que ya había despertado.

-Jajaja…-se rieron todos.

-Matsuri estas bien?-pregunto Gaara preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes Gaara, fue un ataque de estrés, la mayoría de las veces sucede-explico Hinata.

-Valla se nota que tiene experiencia con eso de las avalanchas-dijo Sasuke.

-No tanto, es la segunda vez que nos pasa-pensaba Neji.

-Si, después de la primera estuvimos asustados por semanas…pero poco después quisimos saber todo lo que era necesario para una emergencia.-dijo Hinata muy calmada.

-Temari esta temblando-dijo Sikamaru.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Temari y Shikamaru estaba abrazados ya que estaban alejados de los demás.

-Shika, no me dejes, no…-dijo Temari.

-No te preocupes, llamare a Hinata-Hinata!-la llamo Shikamaru.

-Si? Shikamaru-dijo Hinata.

-Algo le pasa a Temari, esta temblando y no para de decir que no la suelte-dijo Shikamaru un poco asustado.

-No te preocupes Shikamaru, es por el estrés, ten dale esto y en un momento se sentirá mejor-dijo Hinata y se fue.

-Temari, toma come esto, Hinata dice que te sentirás mejor-dijo Shikamaru.

Temari lo comió y se quedo dormida después de un rato.

Shikamaru la llevo cargando a una cama y se quedo a lado de ella por si despertaba…

**Listo he terminado! :D  
este capitulo me gusto mucho! Ahí tanto romance! :DDD!  
Inner: y luego dicen que la loca es una.  
calla no estoy hablando contigo. Bien como le iba diciendo, me encanto… estaba tan emocionada que lo escribi en tan solo un horas. Espero le guste.  
Inner: habla encerio…tardo tres horas haciendo este cap.  
te dije que te callaras… ¬¬**

**SAYONARA.!**


	6. aataaqee dee ceelOs!

**ATAQUE DE CELOS.**

Todos dormían…eran aproximadamente las 01:30 a.m

-Shika? -pregunto una rubia levantándose de su sueño.

-Si? -dijo una adormilado Shikamaru.

-Despierta… -dijo Temari y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho de Shikamaru.

-Ya desperté -dijo Sentándose-que quieres?-dijo mirándola.

-Es que, yo quería agradecerte por haberme cargado hasta aquí y cuidarme…-dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, después de todo eres mi novia, no podía dejarte ahí para que la nieve te aplastara -dijo Shikamaru.

-Shhhh…no lo digas en voz alta, que nos escucharan-dijo Temari, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Je! Lo siento lo olvide…-dijo Shikamaru excusándose, la verdad él quería que todos supieran, solo que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para decirles a sus amigos, si de por si todos estaba estresados.

-Shika…puedo volver a dormir contigo? -pregunto Temari.

Shikamaru estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba loca? O algo así…que no podían verlos juntos, pero la verdad a Shikamaru le daba igual si los descubrían.

-Si, solo entra rápido que hace frio-dijo Shikamaru.

-Shika?...crees que todo va a salir bien? -pregunto Temari infantilmente.

-Yo creo que si…porque lo preguntas? -dijo Shikamaru.

-Porque quiero salir de aquí, me sofoco -explico Temari- y me molesta tener los ataques de estrés…son muy…-dijo Temari intentado buscar una palabras para describirlos.

-problemáticos?-dijo Shikamaru.

-Sí, justo así, problemáticos -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien ya duerme, no quiero que mañana te de otro ataque de estrés -dijo Shikamaru abrasándola.

-No te preocupes se que mientras estés conmigo no me pasara nada -dijo acurrucándose entre los brazos de Shikamaru.

-Eso espero -dijo Shikamaru-duérmete mujer problemática.

-Sí, buenas noches vago-dijo Temari antes de volverse a dormir.

Se durmieron al día siguiente llego una pala mecánica…tardaron varias horas en sacarlos de ahí abajo, pero lo lograron. Los policías entraron a la cabaña y se dirigieron al ático para sacar a los refugiados.

-Joven Hyuga? Y Jovencita Hyuga? -dijo uno de los policías con una sonrisa -que gusto verlos, necesito que todos procedan hacia afuera.

-Hai -dijeron todos.

Todos salieron. Como Temari estaba bajo mucho estrés no la dejaron caminar y le dijeron a Shikamaru que la cargara hacia afuera.

-Esto es innecesario –decía Temari- yo puedo caminar sola.

-Lo siento señorita –dijo un policía- Temari?

-Pero tú qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Temari emocionada desde los brazos de su novio- pensé que estabas en Suna, terminando tus estudios, ahora eres policía?

-Solo soy ayudante de policía y si estaba en Suna, pero me transfirieron aqui y este es mi empleo de vacaciones ya que mis padres no me mandan mucho dinero-dijo el ayudante de policía- bien te veo afuera Temari- dijo y se alejo se ellos.

-ammm… no quiero ser entrometido pero, quien es él?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-El es Sasori, es un amigo de mi hermano Kankuro –dijo Temari- hace años que no lo veía.

Shikamaru se quedo en silencio_ "-que son estas ganas que tengo de matar a ese tal Sasori?, acaso serán celos?, no, no creo yo no soy celoso, o si?-pensaba Shikamaru"_

Una vez todos afuera un policía hablaba con Neji.

-Oficial, que causo la avalancha? –pregunto Neji.

-Bueno, había una fiesta y ayer a la hora de la avalancha tuvieron fuegos artificiales así que creemos que esa fue la causa –dijo el policía- nos retiramos pues aun hay varias cabañas en los alrededores que quedaron sepultadas en la nieve –dijo el policía.

-Si, muchas gracias-dijo Neji estrechando la mano del oficial.

Tenten no había dicho una sola palabra, estaba como ida, y eso le preocupaba a Neji.

-Tenten estas bien? –dijo Neji.

-…-Tenten no contesto.

-Tenten?-pregunto Neji, Tente solo lo abrazo.

-Estoy bien-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa- no te preocupes.

Sasuke y Sakura permanecían abrazados sin decir nada.  
Shikamaru había sentado a Temari en una roca para que el pudiera descansar.  
Gaara y Matsuri estaban apartados de los demás platicando de quien sabe que!  
Y Naruto estaba jugando con la nieve como niño chiquito mientras Hinata intentaba convencerlo de ponerse un suéter ya que hacía mucho frio.

-No, no quiero – decía Naruto haciendo un ángel de Nieve.

-Naruto, hace frio, vamos ponte el suéter –decía Hinata.

"_-parezco su mama-pensaba Hinata"_

"_-ummm…ya está empezando a hacer frio será mejor que me ponga ese suéter-pensaba Naruto revolcándose entre la nieve"_

-Bien me lo pondré –dijo Naruto, poniéndose su suéter- achu- estornudo Naruto.

-Ya te enfermaste-dijo Hinata.

-Nooooooooooo! –dijo Naruto, mientras Hinata solo lo observaba.

La limusina llego y todos entraron.

-Chiyo! – dijo Hinata- que haces aquí?

-Me entere de la avalancha-dijo Chiyo- y pedí que me trajeran.

Hinata y Neji hablaban con Chiyo.

-Oh casi lo olvido- dijo Temari- Gaara- llamo a su hermano que iba sentado junto a Matsuri.

-si? –dijo Gaara separándose de Matsuri y acercándose a su hermana que iba sentada a lado de Shikamaru.

-Vi a Sasori- dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

-Qué? Donde? Y Porque no me dijiste?- cuestiono Gaara.

-Ja, bueno lo vi en Greater Niagara, es un ayudante de policía, dijo que lo transfirieron de Suna para acá-dijo Temari.

-En cuanto lleguemos le marcas- dijo Gaara- necesito hablar con el.

-Y que te hace pensar que tengo su número?- pregunto Temari.

-Oh, vamos Temari-dijo Gaara incrédulo- fuiste su novia un año, dudo que no tengas su teléfono.

"_-Que?, Temari No me dijo que ese había sido su novio, me dijo que era un amigo de su hermano-pensaba Shikamaru verde de celos."_

-Está bien, si lo tengo –dijo Temari- pero tu habla con él, yo estoy demasiado cansada- dijo notando que su novio no estaba muy cómodo con esa conversación.

Gaara se alejo.

-Oye…- dijo Temari.

-Qué?- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

-Perdón, por no decirte que fue mi novio, pero pensé que no era el momento ni el lugar- dijo Temari- aparte, tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti...- dijo abrasándolo, ya que no podía besarlo por que Gaara los vería.

-…-Shikamaru pensaba en que responder- no te preocupes, te comprendo- dijo Shikamaru- y yo también te quiero- dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a Temari, pero el carro freno y Shikamaru se fue hacia adelante- auch.

-Jajaja- se rieron todos.

-Eso te pasa por no llevar cinturón- dijo Matsuri.

Temari lo ayudo a que se volviera a sentar.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Temari.

-Creo- dijo Shikamaru.

Cuando al fin llegaron todos salieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar. Después de unas horas todos estuvieron de acuerdo en salir de la casa a pasear.

-Hinata?- dijo un castaño que iba entrando al patio de la casa.

-Kiba?- pregunto Hinata- que haces aquí? Pensé que dijiste que te quedarías en Tokio- decía Hinata abrazándolo, Hinata estaba muy emocionada de que su amigo de infancia estuviera ahí.

"_-maldito Kiba-pensaba Naruto-que no ve que soy su novio? Si no, no la tomaría de la mano-pensaba molesto apartando a Kiba de Hinata"_

-Yo también pensaba eso, pero solo voy a estar aquí unos días más y me iré de regreso a Tokio- dijo Kiba viendo extrañado a Naruto por su acción- y pensé, por que ir a visitar a Hinata? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quieres acompañarnos? Ahora íbamos a dar un paseo- dijo Hinata.

-Claro… ya me hace falta caminar, después de ese viaje de Tokio para acá-dijo Kiba estirándose.

Todos fueron a un parque cerca de la mansión Hyuga.

-Y si nos separamos- sugirió Matsuri.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Sakura.

-Les parece que nos separemos como en Greater Niagara?- dijo Neji, sin tomar en cuenta a Kiba.

-Hai- dijeron todos.

-Pero y Kiba?-pregunto Hinata.

-Que venga con nosotros- se ofreció Tenten.

-Está bien – dijo Kiba.

-Nos veremos en la casa a las 5 para comer de acuerdo? – dijo Neji.

-Hai- dijeron todos.

**SHIKATEMA**

Shikamaru y Temari iban cogidos de la mano caminando por el tranquilo parque.

-Shika? Eres tú?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-mmm- dijo Shikamaru volteando y soltando la mano de Temari- ahhh… Hola Tayuyá- dijo Shikamaru sin mucho interés.

Temari miraba atenta a la chica pelirroja, de ojos negros.

-Hola!, wow, no puedo creer que seas tu, cuando volviste?- dijo Tayuyá con voz chillona.

-Volver?, no, solo vine por las vacaciones- dijo Shikamaru.

"_-Shikamaru me había dicho que había vivido en NY hace unos años, pero jamás me hablo de ella-pensaba Temari, haciendo muecas"_

-Y quien es ella?-pregunto Tayuyá señalando a Temari.

-Es Temari- dijo Shikamaru- es mi… - fue interrumpido por Temari.

-Soy una amiga- dijo Temari.

-Oh, bueno en ese caso, Shika tienes que venir conmigo tenemos tantas cosas que recordar- decía Tayuyá emocionada- tantos recuerdos que revivir, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo siento Tayuyá, ya será otro día, Shikamaru me prometió pasar todo el día conmigo- dijo Temari agarrando del brazo a Shikamaru.

-Oh, bueno, será otro día- dijo sacando una hoja de su bolso y ofreciéndola a Shikamaru el cual la tomo y lo guardo en la chamarra que traía- ten mi numero, llámame- dijo guiñándole un ojo nuevamente.

-Si- dijo Shikamaru- adiós Tayuyá.

-Adiós, Shika- dijo seductoramente dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose.

Una vez que Tayuyá se perdió de su vista Temari hablo:

-mmmm…me puedes explicar eso- dijo Temari muy enojada.

-Qué?- dijo Shikamaru inconsciente a que Tayuyá se le estaba insinuando- solo era Tayuyá.

-Si, pero que fue todo eso? eso de "tenemos tantas cosas que recordar, tantos recuerdos que revivir, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- dijo Temari imitando la voz chillona de Tayuyá.

-Eso es solo porque aquí nos conocimos, en este parque, me imagino que quería hablar de los viejos tiempos - dijo Shikamaru.

-No eso no, que no te das cuenta?- dijo Temari con ojos llorosos- Por qué no hiciste nada?-dijo Temari a punto del llanto.

-Hacer qué? Tayuyá es solo una amiga- dijo Shikamaru, y luego se dio cuenta- Lo siento Temari, yo no… me di cuenta de que Tayuyá…-fue interrumpido por Temari.

-Shikamaru, como no darse cuenta? Ella se te estaba insinuando y tu no hiciste nada- dijo Temari comenzando a llorar.

En ese momento Temari se dio la vuelta e intento echarse a correr, pero unos brazos la detuvieron, Shikamaru la estaba abrazando por la espalda, Shikamaru la volteo y limpio las lagrimas de Temari y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Temari, lo siento, pero, yo no me di cuenta y sabes por qué?- dijo Shikamaru.

Temari negó con la cabeza y Shikamaru prosigo.

-Porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti, y lo que las demás mujeres hagan no importa, solo me importas tu- dijo Shikamaru abrazando a Temari- estamos bien?

Temari asintió con la cabeza.

Shikamaru que no la vio del todo convencida busco el número de Tayuyá en su chamarra y se lo dio a Temari y esta solo vio a Shikamaru con sorpresa.

-Puedes hacerle lo quieras- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo- de todas maneras no iba a llamarla, me quitaría tiempo para estar contigo.

Esta vez Temario sonrió y beso a Shikamaru.

-Ten- dijo Temari dándole el papel en la mano- no te preocupes por mí, yo…-fue silenciada por los labios de Shikamaru, el cual tiro el papel y lo piso.

-Ya te dije, ella me quitaría tiempo para estar con mi mujer problemática- dijo Shikamaru.

-Pero… no es tu amiga?-pregunto Temari.

-Sí, sí lo es, pero no la necesito más que a ti- dijo Shikamaru abrazando a Temari.

-En ese caso- dijo Temari sacando su celular y buscando algo- yo tampoco necesito a nadie más que a ti- dijo eliminando el número de Sasori de su celular y dándole un beso a Shikamaru, un beso lleno de AMOR. :D

-Pero Gaara quería llamarle, no?-dijo Shikamaru, lo cual hizo que Temari reaccionara.

-Oh, no, Gaara me matara-dijo buscando en su celular la forma de regresar el numero de Sasori.

-JAJAJA…-rio Shikamaru :D

-sabes creo que será bueno regresar, tanto drama me causo hambre- dijo Temari mientras se rendía al hecho de que el numero de Sasori no regresaría.

-Si, a mi también, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo Shikamaru.

-Te escucho- dijo Temari sentándose en una banquita.

-bien, porque no me dejaste decirle a Tayuyá que eres mi novia? –dijo Shikamaru esperando una respuesta.

-Pues, dijimos que no le diríamos a nadie- dijo Temari.

-Pero ella…mmm…bueno, ahora ya podemos decirles a todos que somos novios- dijo Shikamaru.

-Sí, me parece que sí, pero debemos ponerte una armadura que te proteja de Gaara- dijo Temari en forma de burla.

-La verdad, creo que sería buena idea esa armadura o al menos algo que me proteja- dijo Shikamaru.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que Gaara no te haga daño y si lo hace, yo le hare daño a él-dijo Temari.

-Está bien- dijo Shikamaru- sabes? Es algo extraño que tu novia te proteja.

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo Temari, tomando la mano de su novio- ven ya vamos a la casa, tengo hambre- dijo Temari y jalo a Shikamaru para que fuera más rápido- corre-dijo ella.

"_-Somos tan diferentes- pensaba Shikamaru- ella tan activa y yo tan tranquilo, ya saben no? los polos opuestos se atraen- pensaba Shikamaru, mientras intentaba acelerar el paso para poder seguir a su novia"_

**Bien aquí termina…..este cap. se iba a llamar "AVALANCHA DE CELOS" y también iba entrar Nejiten y Kiba pero el cap. Iba a ser demasiado largo y lo dividi en 3! :3 ….para que lo pudieran disfrutar! :D **

**Amo a Shikamaru es tan inocente! :D  
Inner: aja!  
Yo: dejame empaz y duérmete, que mañana ahí que ir a la escuela.  
Inner: si apenas son las 8….  
Yo: no importa….vete a dormir.  
Inner: me caes mejor cuando estas callada….  
Yo: ¬¬ ….**

**Bueno, mañana entro a clases y será mas difícil actualizar, pero les prometo que mínimo les voy a dar un cap. Por semana... me voy!**

**SAYONARA! :D**


End file.
